5sosfandomcom-20200214-history
Discography
Australian pop rock band 5 Seconds of Summer have released three studio albums, one live album, seven extended plays, 12 singles, and 17 music videos. All three studio albums debuted at number one in Australia and the United States. All the singles from their studio albums charted in several countries. On 5 February 2014, 5 Seconds of Summer listed their worldwide debut single She Looks So Perfect for pre-order on the iTunes Store. In late March 2014, She Looks So Perfect was released in the UK, their most successful single to date. It debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart, making 5 Seconds of Summer the fourth Australian band to have a number one song in the UK and the first in 14 years. On 9 April 2014, the She Looks So Perfect EP debuted at number two on the Billboard200 On 13 May 2014, the band announced their debut album, named 5 Seconds of Summer, which was released on 22 July 2014.itunes.apple.com -iTunes – Music – 5 Seconds of Summer by 5 Seconds of Summer It debuted at number one in Australia and the US. Their second single Don't Stop was released in June and debuted at number one in Ireland, number two in the UK and number 8 in New Zealand. On 15 July 2014, they released Amnesia as the third single from the album. It peaked at number three in Ireland, number seven in the UK and number sixteen in the US. The band released Good Girls as the final single from the album. It peaked at number twelve in Ireland and number nineteen in the UK. On 21 November 2014, the band announced their first live album, LiveSOS, which was released on 15 December 2014. It peaked at number seven in Australia and number thirteen in the US. The band released What I Like About You as a single from the album. It peaked at number 137 in the UK. On 17 July 2015, the band released She's Kinda Hot, the first single off their second studio album, Sounds Good Feels Good. It peaked at number six in Australia, number seven in Ireland, number fourteen in the UK and number twenty-two in the US. The band released Hey Everybody! as the second single from the album on 9 October 2015. It peaked at number forty-nine in the UK and Ireland and number seventy in Australia. The band then released Sounds Good Feels Good two weeks later. It peaked at number one in the charts of ten countries, including Australia, Canada, Ireland, the UK and the US. The band released Jet Black Heart as the third and final single from the album. It peaked at number thirty-four in Australia, number sixty in the UK, number seventy-eight in Ireland and number ninety-five in the US. On 22 February 2018, the band released Want You Back , the lead single from their third studio album.billboard.com - 5 Seconds of Summer Releases New Single 'Want You Back,' Announces 2018 Tour The second single was the title track, which peaked at number one for eight consecutive weeks in Australia and four consecutive weeks in New Zealand. On 15 June 2018, the band released Youngblood.billboard.com - 5 Seconds of Summer Fans Are Totally Losing It Over 'Youngblood' It debuted at number one in Australiaariacharts.com.au - Youngblood gives 5SOs third #1 album and the US. Albums Studio Albums Live Albums Extended Plays Singles As Lead Artists Promotional Singles Music Videos References Category:Music